During various downhole operations there may be a need to control sand and/or other debris entrained with downhole fluids. Sand screens may be provided about a tubular having inlet openings that receive downhole fluids. The sand screens may include one or more layers each having gradually increasing opening sizes with an outer most screen layer including openings that are smaller than an innermost screen layer. Over time, produced sand impinges on screen surface causing erosion and/or clogging of the sand screen that could lead to screen failure.
Clogging of a sand screen may lead to the development of hot spots or speeds up screen erosion and subsequent failure. More specifically, a clogged screen may lead to a reduction in inflow area. As a result of a reduced flow area, fluids pass through the screen at an increased velocity. The increased velocity passing through the openings increases erosion that may ultimately lead to a screen failure. Screen failure may allow fluids to pass into a tubular without first passing through a screen.